Admitting it
by lazygirl
Summary: Everybody enjoys being in the whole wedding process. But what if you have to spend it with your ex? Can Matt and Mimi put aside their differences for Tai and Sora's wedding?
1. Arrival

I know I know… I shouldn't start a story when I have so many stories that are not finished but I really like this plot so :P I'm getting back into writing so hopefully I'll update my other fics.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything

"Arrival"

A very annoyed Yamato Ishida stood at the airport lobby, checking his watch every minute wondering where the hell his friend was. His friend was supposed to be there to pick him up at 1:30 and it was already 2:13. Matt fanned himself with a magazine, acquiring looks from strangers. It was probably because he was wearing a trench coat and a hat on one of the hottest day in Kyoto. Or it could be because he kept cursing under his breath every time he looked at his watch.

Matt sighed and took a look at the magazine he was fanning himself with. He was a bit shocked to see who was on the cover. It was his ex. There she was, looking provocative in a scantily clad light pink lingerie with her hair in soft curls. She had a come hither smile, an expression he saw from her hundreds of time. She looked as good as ever, though it could be from the airbrushing. He couldn't believe it had been 2 years since he spoken to her. He winced at the thought of their last encounter. It wasn't a pleasant one since it was just a couple of weeks after their break up.

He found himself thinking about her more for the past week. His best friends were getting married and it got himself thinking about marriage. If they were still together, would they be married now? And she would for sure be at the wedding since she was the Matron of Honor. Is she bringing a date? Will she talk to him? Does she still have any feelings for him?

"I guess you really like that picture huh?"

"What?" Matt snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head a bit.

"You've been staring at that picture for 5 minutes now." The person took the magazine out of Matt's hand and surveyed it. "Though I can see why you've been staring at." The person let out a whistle, "I'd stare at her myself but I'm getting married soon." The person grinned.

"Sora would kill you if she caught you looking at that longer than 2 seconds." Matt joked.

Tai laughed at his joke but then stopped when he saw the glare Matt was giving him. "What?"

"You are over 45 minutes late! Why the hell are you so late?!" Matt yelled.

"There was traffic!" Tai explained. "At McDonalds…" he mumbled.

"You idiot. I've been standing here forever, drenched in sweat, waiting for your stupid ass." Matt fumed.

"But you at least you had something to keep you busy and help the time pass by." Tai teased and waved the magazine in front of Matt.

Matt snatched the magazine out of Tai's hand and whacked his head with it.

"Hey! I was only joking!" Tai laughed. Then he noticed Matt's unusual attire. "Are you trying to look like a terrorist or something? I bet its working cause a lot of people are looking at you."

Matt gave him a look. "I have to wear this when I go out in public. Otherwise I'll get mobbed by screaming teenage girls."

"Ahh, the life of a rockstar. How is that going?"

"It has its ups and downs. All careers do. You know, I'm all up for catching up and everything but can we not do it at the airport?" Matt groaned. "I want to get this coat and hat off. If it's possible anyway, it's probably melted onto my body by now."

"Okay okay." Tai laughed. "I'll help you with your suitcases." He picked up the guitar shaped one and hoisted it up his shoulder recklessly.

"Be careful with that!" Matt barked.

"I'm always careful! You have nothing to worry about!" Tai reassured him. He went down to pick up another suitcase and the strapped on the guitar case slipped off his shoulder and the case hit the ground. He gave a sheepish smile. "Oops?"

Matt rolled his eyes. It will be a miracle if he doesn't kill Tai before his wedding day.

Soon they were at Tai's and Sora's apartment. They set all the luggage and suitcases in the living room. Tai flopped down on the sofa while Matt desperately pried off his trench coat. He sighed in happiness once it was off and felt cool air hit his skin. "Air conditioning is the best invention."

"Amen to that." Tai agreed.

Matt looked around the apartment. It was quiet and no one else was in it besides them. "Where is Sora?"

There was a panic expression on Tai's face. But Matt didn't see it since he was still looking around the apartment. Tai's mind was racing to come up with an answer. He couldn't tell Matt the truth, not yet. "Um…" He never was good at thinking on the top of his head.

Matt stopped in his tracks and looked over at Tai, wondering why it was taking him so long to answer a simple question.

"She's… out." Tai said in an unsure tone.

"She's out?" Matt repeated, not believing him. He looked at Tai suspiciously. "What's going on?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all. I just uh… don't know where Sora is." Tai smiled nervously.

Matt thought Tai was acting rather strangely all of a sudden. Well, he always acted a little strange but more so than usual. Perhaps he shouldn't have hit him with that magazine as hard as he did. Speaking of which…

"I should probably move my stuff into my room before Sora comes home and trips over them."

Tai got up from the sofa and rushed over to the guestroom's door and blocked it off. "What? Why? There's no hurry."

Now Matt knew something was fishy. Tai is never that fast unless it had something to do with soccer or food. "What is wrong with you?" He pushed pass Tai and opened the door.

He put his luggage at the corner of the room and turned on the light. He furrowed his eyebrows and went over to Tai who was standing out in the living room. Matt pointed to the guestroom, "Why is there other luggage in there?"

Tai opened his mouth to say something but the sound of keys jingling on the other side of the door stopped him.

The door opened. Sora was home. But she wasn't alone, someone else was with her. And that someone was Matt's ex-girlfriend. The one and only Mimi Tachikawa.

Soooo what do you think of it? I know there has been other stories a similar story line but what's one more? Hehe, thanks for reading and review if you want.


	2. Life Sucks

Look! I'm getting better at updating! Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, as always, you guys rock. I think I'm going to have a lot of fun writing this story, since I plan to have a lot of humor in it. Hope you guys like this chapter!

"Life Sucks"

Matt stared at the girls as they entered the apartment, unaware of him or Tai. They were talking and laughing, that is until Mimi laid her eyes on him. Her laugh faltered. He couldn't tell whether she was more shocked or angry.

Mimi felt as if she was hit with a ton of bricks. She predicted she would run into him sooner or later but didn't expect to see him on the first day she arrived. She wasn't prepared! She was suppose to look drop dead gorgeous when he saw her, making him regret ever letting her go. He was suppose to see her wearing this hot pink strapless sundress that she had spent days looking for. Instead, he gets to see her wearing grey shorts and a white tank top with her hair in a ponytail which probably looked like shit due to the damn humidity. '_Life's so unfair._'

Tai was slowly taking tiny steps towards the door to get to a safer place, like next door. He knew that once Matt recovered from his shock he would kill him or even worse, vandalize his precious red BMW convertible. Oh how he loved that car. '_Maybe it would be better to drive to Kari's place. That way, my car would be safe from Matt's rage._' He looked over at Sora who looked like a deer caught in the headlights about to get mowed down. She looked at the two ex-lovers as they stared heatedly at each other, praying they wouldn't erupt into an argument.

Nobody had spoken in the last minute or two and the tension was only getting thicker. Matt and Mimi were still glaring at each, Sora nervously biting her lower lip, and Tai inching closer to the door. Then simultaneously, both Matt and Mimi looked away from each other to their betrayers.

"What the fuck is going on?" Matt asked angrily to Tai.

Tai sighed and looked at the door adoringly. '_Oh so close… I almost made it._'

"What the hell is **he** doing here?" Mimi asked Sora as she pointed to Matt.

Sora opened her mouth but no words came out. She didn't know what to say. She turned to Tai, hoping he would save her.

Tai saw that everyone was staring at him, two of the people giving him death glares. He could only think of one way out this situation and it was the thing he was best at. Act stupid.

"Mimi! I didn't know you were going to stay here too! Sora! You didn't tell me!" Tai exclaimed as he pretended to scold Sora with his arm crossed.

Sora looked shocked that he would leave her out to dry. She glared at him too and mouthed the words 'You bastard.'

He glanced at the other two who were still expecting answers from him. His plan to shift the attention to Sora had failed and even backfired. "This is not my day," he muttered as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. "Look, the both of you asked to stay here during the preparation for the wedding. I said yes to you Matt, without knowing that Sora had promised Mimi that she could stay. Sora and I didn't have the guts to tell either one of you that you couldn't stay. So… we figured the both of you can stay. One of you will take the guest room and the other can sleep on the couch."

Both Matt and Mimi looked at the rundown couch and immediately shook their heads. "I'm not sleeping on that thing." They both declared.

"It's a lovely couch! You can't judge a book by its cover. It's much more comfortable than it looks." Tai said defensively. He went over to the couch and plopped down on it. He sunk into the cushion and hit the bar. His face contorted in pain but he tried to quickly mask it and smiled. "See?"

Matt and Mimi rolled their eyes but Sora tried not to laugh. How she loved that man, despite his stupidness.

The two turned to Sora with their arms crossed. "So who's staying here Sora? Me or him? And just to let you know? He snores. Loudly."

Matt gaped at Mimi. "I do not snore! You're a deep sleeper! How the hell would you know if I snore or not? An earthquake occurred once while we were sleeping and you thought it was the garbage truck passing through."

Tai laughed and Mimi quickly shot him a glare. "It's not funny!" His laugher died and he placed his hands together as if had done something bad.

Matt sighed; Mimi never liked being laughed at her expense. "You know what? I'll just find a hotel and stay there. Problem solved."

"Um… That won't work. All the hotels are booked cause of the big sporting event that's happening over the weekend." Sora smiled weakly.

"Fine, I'll stay at TK's."

Sora gave him a strange look. "He lives at the dorms."

"Oh… I knew that. Okay, uh… Joe's."

"His place was infested with termites so he's staying at Izzy's. Which means you can't stay at his place either." Tai replied.

Matt sighed in frustration. "Davis." He shuddered at the thought of staying with him since his sister was borderline psycho and was beyond obsessed him but he was getting desperate.

"Can't, chicken pox." Sora answered with a repressed giggle. She knew she shouldn't be laughing but she was kind of having fun shooting down Matt's hopes.

"Are you fucking kidding?! Who gets those anymore! There's a damn vaccine!" Matt exclaimed.

"Guess he didn't get his shots. I don't think he likes needles. Either do I. Come to think of it, I don't remember if I have gotten the chicken pox before." Tai wondered out loud.

"You did remember? Before the soccer championship game in fifth grade." Sora answered.

"Oh yeah! Man, I was so angry I couldn't play." Tai smiled at the memory.

Matt stared at the two, who were smiling and reminiscing about the past. "Hello?! I don't have fucking place to stay!"

"See, that's one of the reasons why we couldn't be together." Mimi pointed out as she looked at the mirror hanging on the wall fixing her hair.

"What?" Matt asked, confused and angry.

"You curse way too much."

"I'm not getting into this with you now Mimi."

Mimi was just about to retort when Sora place a hand over her mouth to stop her. "Whatever you have to say, you can say later okay? Why can't the two of you just get along?" She looked at Mimi and then over to Matt. "You use to, remember? You two were even in love with each other. I know things about messed up right now but Tai and I need you two to get along. You don't have to like one another just don't rip each other apart."

"At least not until after the wedding. After the wedding, you two can kill each other if you want." Tai chimed in.

Sora sighed and placed a hand over her forehead. "Thanks Tai." She looked over at the two who were looking down, feeling bad for their behavior. "What do you guys say? Can you two stay in the same room without killing each other for a week?"

Mimi looked at the ground with her hands behind her back. "I can't promise anything… But I'll try."

Matt crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Fine."

Sora clapped her hands together and smiled. "Well that settles it! You two should go to the guest room and get ready. We're going out to eat in an hour."

Matt and Mimi moved slowly towards their room, staring heatedly at each other until finally Mimi entered first and then Matt.

When Sora heard Matt close the door, she groaned out loud and sunk into to couch with her face in her hands. "They are going to absolutely kill each other. We're going to open that door one day and find one of them dead."

Tai joined her on the couch and placed an arm around her shoulders and comforted her. "Or we'll find them fucking." Tai smirked.

Sora looked at him surprised. "Were you paying attention at all in the last 20 minutes? They can't stand each other!"

Tai waved it off. "They always had a weird relationship. Trust me, they'll be boning before the wedding. They fight, and then they make up."

Sora rolled her eyes but laughed. "We'll see. Oh, and talking about boning…"

Tai got a little excited and raised his eye brows suggestively. "Yeah?"

Sora smirked seductively, "You won't be getting any until **after** the wedding." She whispered into his ear.

His smile faltered. "What? I thought we agreed not to do any of those silly traditions?"

"Oh we did." She got up and started walking towards their bedroom. "It's because you tried to place the blame on me earlier." She entered the bedroom and closed the door.

Tai sighed dejectedly. He was sad and a little bit aroused. He perked up however when he realized that this was the perfect time to go wax his car while the others got ready. That always cheered him up. He went over to the closet and got the container of car wax and saw that it was practically empty. His smile turned into a frown and he threw the container down onto the floor. He stood there for a moment and then dropped to his knees. "WHY GOD WHY?!"

So what do you think? I never really have written a scene that had Taiora in it before, hope I did a decent job. Is Tai right? Are Matt and Mimi gonna hook up? If you know anything about me, you have your answer. Thanks for reading and review if you want! Bye!


End file.
